tomat vs cherry
by L kira99
Summary: apakah selamanya tomat dan cherry tak bisa bersatu? tomat dengan rasa asam dan isi yang banyak dan cherry dengan rasa asam manisnya dan isi yang tak seberapa, kita lihat perjalanan sang tomat dan cherry/ngga pinter bikin summary/
1. Chapter 1

**Tomat VS Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**Lyn uchihaschiffer present**

**Warning : AU, highschool life, Typoo berserakan, OOC, abal, dkk resiko ditanggung pembaca**

**.**

**Genre : romance, friendship, angst #plaakk.. err, ngga pake angst, little bit humor**

**.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry : apakah selamanya tomat dan cherry tak bisa bersatu? tomat dengan rasa asam dan isi yang banyak dan cherry dengan rasa asam manisnya dan isi yang tak seberapa, kita lihat perjalanan sang tomat dan cherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prolog*

Sakura Haruno

Seorang gadis dengan mata emerald yang indah, dan warna rambut mencolok yaitu merah muda. Dia sangat menyukai cherry dan sangat membenci Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene adalah sahabat sejak kecilnya, sakura menyangkal jika dia mencintai Sasuke, karena baginya Sasuke adalah Pantat Ayam menyebalkan maniak tomat penghisap kebahagiaan. Sifatnya yang polos dan tidak peka membuat sang Bungsu Uchiha dan kawan kawannya gemas.

.

Sasuke Uchiha

Pemuda tampan ber paras bak dewa apollo, dengan mata onyx tajam yang memikat, kulit putih dan rambut yang *kata sakura* mirip pantat ayam. Seorang yang kekurangan kosa kata, dingin, dan cuek, tetapi akan berubah 180 derajat jika berhadapan dengan Sakura, makhluk pink berjidat lebar yang diam diam mulai menguasai pikiran Uchiha bungsu ini. Sasuke merupakan ketua basket disekolahannya yang diberi nama Hell Fire

.

Ino Yamanaka

Sahabat Sakura, gadis dengan surai pirang yang diikat pony tail, dan mata aquamarine jernih. Dia sangat mirip dengan boneka barbie, membuat dirinya *dan sahabatnya* banyak digilai kaum adam. Sifatnya yang ceplas ceplos dan kadang bisa menjadi sangat lemot di waktu yang tidak tepat. Memiliki kekasih yang merupakan sahabat dari rival sahabatnya(?)

.

Hinata Hyuuga

Bangasawan klan Hyuuga yang lemah lembut dan anggun, yang anehnya bisa berpacaran dengan seorang pemuda dari klan Uzumaki yang sangat berkebalikan dengan Hinata. Hinata adalah salah satu sahabat sakura. Dengan rambut indigo, mata perak, kulit bersih dan sifatnya yang polos memberikan nilai plus untuknya. Dia akan mendadak gagap jika sudah berhadapan dengan kekasihnya.

.

Sai Shimura

Kekasih Ino Yamanaka, pemuda berkulit pucat bak mayat hidup*kata Sakura dkk* dengan senyum mengerikan*kata sakura dkk lagi* yang bagi Ino adalah senyum termanis yang pernah dia lihat, pemuda yang pandai melukis ini adalah salah satu anggota dari Hell Fire, selain kekasih Ino, Sai juga merupakan sahabat dari Sasuke.

.

Naruto Uzumaki

Pemuda periang atau bisa disebut hyper aktif ini merupakan salah satu sahabat dari Sasuke, dan siapa sangka Naruto merupakan kekasih dari Hinata sang Heiress Hyuuga. Dan siapa sangka lagi dia juga anggota dari Hell Fire yang diketuai sahabatnya sendiri. Pemuda yang tidak peka dengan sekitar dan kelakuannya sendiri, yang membuat sang kekasih sering Blushing dan Pingsan.

.

Gaara Sabaku

Salah satu dari sekian pemuda yang menyukai Sakura, diam diam sering memasukkan cherry atau roti manis beserta surat ke dalam loker sang pujaan hati. Sifatnya yang pendiam dan wajahnya yang tampan dengan tato AI di keningnya membuat Garaa menjadi salah satu 'most wanted boy' di sekolahnya, Konoha High School.

.

Sasori Haruno

Kakak dari Sakura Haruno, seorang pemuda yang dijuluki sister complex oleh sasuke, Sasori bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan sakura, Sasori di kelas duabelas dan Sakura di kelas sebelas, merupakan salah satu anggota osis dan anggota klub basket yang dijuluki akatsuki. Kegiatannya di organisasi dan kesibukannya sebagai siswa tingkat akhir membuatnya tidak bisa sesering dulu mengawasi dan melindungi adik kesayangannya

Dan chara chara lainnya...

**End Of Prolog**

**Tbc.**

**Hello **_**minna-san**_**.. Lyn datang dengan fic baru yang masih sangat abal, jadi mohon bantuannya ya *bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Sebelumnya **_**gomen**_** untuk fic yang lalu lalu(?) jika belum memuaskan, dan terimakasih buat review nya, dan terimakasih lagi buat flamers yang ngga nge flame fic saya**

**Semoga fic ini bisa berkurang kadar ke abalannya meski Cuma 0,0000*nolnya banyak*1 persen ^_^**

**Diatas ini Cuma chara chara utama sementara aja, jadi ngga menutup kemungkinan adanya chara lain yang merangsek masuk ke dalam fic untuk menggeser posisi pairing utama**

**Fic ini idenya emang udah pasaran, tapi Lyn akan coba lah, fic ini terinspirasi dari ficnya... ficnya... ficnya.. siapa ya? Lyn lupa *cengengesan***

**Okey, ditunggu ya kelanjutannya, eh salah, ditunggu ya reviewnya **_**minna-san**_**..**

_**Jaa**_**...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomat VS Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**Lyn uchihaschiffer present**

**Warning : AU, highschool life, Typoo berserakan, OOC, abal, dkk resiko ditanggung pembaca**

**.**

**Genre : romance, friendship, angst #plaakk.. err, ngga pake angst, little bit humor**

**.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry : apakah selamanya tomat dan cherry tak bisa bersatu? tomat dengan rasa asam dan isi yang banyak dan cherry dengan rasa asam manisnya dan isi yang tak seberapa, kita lihat perjalanan sang tomat dan cherry**

..

..

..

Kriing.. kriingg...

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah gorden sebuah ruangan atau bisa disebut kamar bercat biru sapphire yang berada di tingkat tiga sebuah apartement

Kamar yang semula sepi telah dipenuhi dengan bebunyian(?) memekakkan telinga sejak 45 menit yang lalu, entah sudah kebal atau tidak mempedulikan bunyi yang berasal dari wekernya, sang gadis penghuni ruangan tadi hanya menggeliat sebentar dan semakin merapatkan selimutnya *wah.. saku telinganya keren#dishanaroo*

Kriing... kriingg...

Karena tidak dihiraukan, weker tadi berbunyi semakin keras, akhirnya sang gadis bangkit dan melempar weker tak bersalah itu, weker malang tadi bersimbah darah(?) di tembok samping ranjangnya.

Dengan bersungut-sungut sang gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno ini bangkit dan membuka gordennya sambil menggerutu.

"weker sialan, mengganggu tidurku saja, apa dia tidak tau, karena tugas kakashi _sensei_ menyebalkan itu aku tidur pukul 1 pagi.."

".. ugh kenapa pagi ini mataharinya sudah muncul" keluhnya bingung

Seakan tersadar Sakura menoleh dengan pandangan horor kearah weker hasil bantaiannya daan... apa yang terjadi saudara-saudara?

"KYAAA... TELAAAT..." teriakan membahananya membuat atap apartement runtuh, 4 tewas, 6 luka-luka, 9 orang menghilang dan 2 bibir pecah-pecah

Oke abaikan kalimat tadi

Gadis yang akrab disapa Saku ini lari pontang-panting ke dalam kamar mandinya dengan sesekali menggerutu '_niichan_ sialan, andai dia tidak menginap di rumah temannya, aku tak akan telat seperti ini'

Ya, gadis ini biasanya akan dibangunkan oleh _Niichan_ kesayangannya, tapi jika Sakura menghadapi masalah seperti ini, yaitu harus tidur malam karena tugas, maka _Niichan_ baik hatinya itu akan membangunkannya dengan toa pinjaman manager tim basketnya.

Dan karena _Niichan_nya menginap di salah satu rumah temannya, beginilah dia sekarang

Setelah berhasil(?) mandi, Sakura membuka _a.k.a_ mendobrak _a.k.a_ membanting pintu lemari (yang lagi-lagi) tidak bersalah.

Sakura berlari menuju Konoha High School dengan penampilan yang yah kau tau lah, Sakura yang biasanya rapi sekarang acak-acakkan

Kemeja lengan panjangnya ditekuk sampai siku dengan tidak rapi, membuat garis tekukan di sana-sini, lipatan rok biru tuanya tidak seperti biasanya, dasi biru tua dengan sedikit garis putih yang seharusnya menggantung rapi di kerah kemejanya pun hanya diikat asal asalan, blazer kebanggaan KHS miliknya hanya dibawa tanpa repot repot dipakai, juga sepatu kets putihnya tidak bisa dibilang putih karena tertempeli debu sewaktu berlari

Satu kesimpulan : IT'S NOT GOOD.. #plakk.. korban sinetron

Dilihatnya jam tangan berwarna sapphire blue kesayangannya telah menunjuk angka 07:25, yang artinya tinggal 5 menit lagi kesempatan untuk melewati gerbang dengan penjaga berkumis tebal yang judesnya minta ampun

Gerbang megah KHS telah terlihat

"Oh great.. kumis srigala itu tak datang hari ini" serunya senang

"YEEAAHH.." teriaknya setelah berhasil melewati gerbang megah tadi, dia melompat-lompat sangking senangnya

Teeet teeeett...

"ugh sial!" umpatnya karena kesenangannya(?) diusik oleh suara bel

x.x.x.

sementara itu dilain tempat~

.

.

helaian sakura terbang terbawa angin, meninggalkan singgahsana semu di tangkai kuat miliknya.

Seorang pemuda bersurai biru donker terbaring dinaungi rindangnya pohon sakura yang berjejer rapi di taman belakang sekolah yang memang jarang dikunjungi

Helaian biru donkernya bergerak seiring hembusan angin

Sebuah blazer biru tua menghalangi surai indah itu menyentuh rumput.

Helaian merah muda tadi berputar putar disapu angin kemudian jatuh, membelai lembut kulit putih bak porselen pemuda tadi.

Teett... teeett..

Suara bel membangunkan tidurnya, membuatnya mengerang kesal.

Terlihatlah mata laksana langit malam yang tadi tersembunyi di kelopak mata berhias bulu mata yang lumayan tebal, dia bangkit mengambil blazer yang semula tergeletak

Sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda terjatuh dari saku blazernya

"surat cinta ke 38 dalam minggu ini, _kami sama_, ini baru selasa" gumamnya frustasi, dibuangnya surat itu dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan surat aneh berwarna pink dengan isi yang aneh pula

.

.

_For : Sasuke Uchiha prince unyu unyu kece_

_From: Karin sang ratu cantik se KHS_

_Selamat pagi my prince, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam, lebih dalam lagi_

_Err.. bagaimana kabarmu? Pasti baik kan? Kau makan yang tepat kan? Bergizi kan? Pasti bergizi, melihat badanmu yang terbentuk itu.._

_Kyaaa... kau sangat tampan Sasuke-koi,_

_Kau tau? Kau tau? Pasti tau kalau aku mengagumimu, eh, err,, gomen ne atas ketidak sopananku, sekali lagi gomen,_

_Baik kita mulai secara sopan, hai.. Sasuke, aku Karin dari XI 2, mari kita berkencan, aku tunggu balasanmu, aku selalu di bar kitsune kok, mari kita melakukan one stand_

_Kyaa... aku tunggu^^_

_Salam kecup_

_(cap bibir berlipstik karin)_

_Karin_

_._

_._

_._

_**Tbc.**_

**Hai **_**minna-san**_**...**

**Krik.. krik..**

**Hallo...**

**Krik.. krik...**

**Hei... hollaaaaa**

**Krik.. krikk..**

**Oke, saya tau, fic ini aneh, saya tahu, saya tahu**

**Apalagi di bagian surat itu,**

_**Gomen**_** untuk Karin Lovers karena Lyn sudah membuatnya seperti itu**

**Lyn ngga bermaksud buat nge bunuh karakter kok, beneran**

_**Gomen**_** ya... ^_^**

**Oh ya, buat chapter depan dan kedepan depannya kayaknya sasu bakalan OOC deh *nyengir***

**Minta sarannya gan, agar lyn bisa lebih maju, tapi kalau kelewatan lyn bakal puter balik kok**

**Oke, masukan masukan kalian sangat berarti bagiku kawan *bersimbah air mata***

_**Jaa ne**_**...**

**Review plis..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tomat VS Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**Lyn uchihaschiffer present**

**Warning : AU, highschool life, Typoo berserakan, OOC, abal, dkk resiko ditanggung pembaca**

**.**

**Genre : romance, friendship, angst #plaakk.. err, ngga pake angst, little bit humor**

**.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry : apakah selamanya tomat dan cherry tak bisa bersatu? tomat dengan rasa asam dan isi yang banyak dan cherry dengan rasa asam manisnya dan isi yang tak seberapa, kita lihat perjalanan sang tomat dan cherry**

/

/

/

/

Suara hentakkan sepatu kets milik gadis pelaku pembantaian sebuah weker dan pintu lemari *saku:udah deh author, jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi, lyn: cuek, saku pundung* itu terdengar nyaring, tak memperdulikan suaranya yang mencemari suasana koridor yang sepi.

Persetan, yang penting dia bebas dari sensei tampan yang tertutupi masker yang ternyata killer, Kakashi _sensei_

Setelah sampai didepan pintu kelasnya, Sakura berhenti sejenak, merapikan penampilannya yang sejujurnya percuma dirapikan

Dia menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya, meyakinkan diri jika semua akan baik-baik saja, gerakan tangannya terhenti saat tangan putihnya bersentuhan dengan tangan orang lain, dia menolehkan kepala guna melihat pelaku pembatalan niat tulusnya(?) itu, daaann...

"Ayam"

"Jidat"

Yap, mereka bertemu

Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha, 2 musuh bebuyutan yang tak akur-akur, namun siapa sangka mereka sahabat dari kecil.

"minggir, aku mau masuk dulu" ujar Sasuke

"eh, tidak bisa begitu, aku yang datang duluan" bantah Sakura

"ck.. sudahlah, minggir sana jidat"

"mengalahlah pada wanita ayam!" Sakura ngotot

"kau wanita? Manusia cherry berjidat sepertimu?" ejek Sasuke

"hey dari pada kau, bocah tomat pedas asam asin!"

"rasa tomat itu bukan pedas asam asin _baka_, tidak seperti cherry berlendirmu itu"

"berlendir? Apa yang kau sebut berlendir? Tomat berlendir?"

"apalagi kalau bukan buah jelekmu itu"

"grr.. kau memang suka membuatku naik darah ayam"

"hn"

"AYAAAMM,, KAU IT-..."

Pertikaian mereka terhenti karena sebuah suara dari dalam

"jika kalian masih terus berteriak didepan kelasku, kupastikan bokong kalian akan ku gantung di atas perapianku"

Yah, suara berat, dingin nan tajam itu adalah milik...

"Kakashi-_sensei_" bisik mereka seraya memegang bokong mereka yang akan dijadikan hiasan dinding

Sakura dan Sasuke memandang pintu didepan mereka horor, seakan itu adalah pintu yang dikelilingi api dan hewan-hewan menjijikkan yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke neraka

Mereka berpandangan dan mengangguk pelan

Salah satu tangan mereka bertautan, saling meyakinkan satu sama lain

Disaat seprti inilah, mereka saling menunjukkan ikatan persahabatan mereka, tangan Sakura yang digenggam Sasuke mulai berkeringat

"_daijobu_.. _daijobu_.. kita jalani bersama, oke?" ucap Sasuke

Sakura menganguk dan mempererat genggamannya

Dengan tangan yang lain, Sasuke membuka pintu itu, dan terlihatlah Kakashi _sensei_ yang menatap 2 muridnya tajam

"_gomenasai sensei_, kami terlambat" ujar Sasuke, Sakura hanya menunduk

Sedang para sahabat memandang mereka khawatir, pasalnya Kakashi adalah _sensei _yang dikenal sadis dan_ killer_

'hanguslah kalian' batin para sahabat

"baiklah, tutup pintunya" Sakura reflek tersenyum dan mengangkat wajahnya, Sasuke dan kawan kawannya menghembuskan nafas lega, bagaimana tidak, baru kali ini sang _sensei_ mengizinkan murid yang terlambat untuk memasuki kelasnya tanpa hukuman

"_ariga_..."

"tutup pintunya dari luar"

Raut mereka berubah, Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya dan memandang Kakashi _sensei_ dengan pandangan 'apa yang kau bicarakan, setan'

'kutarik kata-kataku kalau Kakashi _sensei_ itu tampan' batin Sakura menggerutu

Sakura ditarik Sasuke begitu ia melihat indikasi Sakura akan membantah _sensei killer_ itu

"oh ya, karena sepertinya kalian tidak memiliki kegiatan, bagaimana kalau kalian membantu membersihkan gudang klub drama" tambahnya lagi

"_ha'i_" ujar mereka tidak niat

Setelah pintu ditutup Sakura masih memandang pintu tajam

"dasar guru jahat, gila, sadis, killer, tak berperasaan, jelek..." ujar Sakura

"idiot, stress, tidak pantas jadi guru, tengil, petakilan.." tambah Sasuke

"kudoakan tidak akan menikah sebelum berumur 59 tahun"

Cklek..

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka

Owh.. sepertinya mereka lupa mengecilkan suara mereka saat memaki Kakashi_ sensei_ tadi

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk berlari, karena pasti akan terdeng-

"HEY.. BERANI BERANINYA KALIAN" teriak Kakashi_ sensei_

Setelah sampai gudang klub drama mereka terdiam dan mengatur nafas, mereka saling berpandangan dan...

"HAHAHAHA..."

Suara tawa mereka menggema memecah keheningan

Sakura menggenggam bulu bulu buatan yang digunakan untuk efek oleh anak anak klub drama dan melemparkannya ke Sasuke, mereka saling melempar hingga ruangan itu penuh dengan bulu yang berserakan

Bulu bulu masih bertebaran, membuat background yang indah, perlahan kepala mereka saling mendekat

Dan...

.

.

.

Tbc.

**Lalalalalala~ #Lyn stress**

**Holla**_** minna-san**_

**Lyn kembali lagi ^_^**

**Oh ya, di fic sebelumnya kan udah dikasih tau kalau sasu bakalan OOC**

**Juga, apa fic cahpter ini kependekan?**

**mohon pengertiannya ya **_**minna-san**_

**Okey.. **_**jaa ne minna-san**_**..**

**Review ya..**

**#tumben note nya sedikit *lyn lagi stress**


End file.
